


Harvest Home

by Hippediva



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-29
Updated: 2001-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scary story.....meant to make you shiver........BOOOOO!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Raven and her Halloween challenge. Here's to a great Samhain.

He sat aboard the Monument, shoulders slumped in depair. Not chosen. Not wanted. Not ever to be a padawan. His eyes filled with tears and he bit them back fiercely. They didn't want him. After all this time, all these years he had trained and learned and listened, and they didn't want him. His young heart clenched and he couldn't help the slow trickle down his nose into his mouth, salty and barren as the void of his life. He would be a farmer, a slave to the earth, a drone. Obi-Wan strangled on his sobs and turned his face to the wall.

He woke, gasping in the dim morning light. His eyes burned. Tears. They fell onto his pillow, leaving dark spots in their wake. He took a deep breath and rose to dress. The plants in his greenhouse needed him.

"Sweet. Sweet." he murmured, his arms entwined in the long tendrils. The heady perfume of an orchidus surrounded him like a mist on a sodden sea. The leaves seemed to curl to his touch, responsive, deceptive. His ruddy lips touched the tender new growth.

The ceremonial progression had moved from Bandomeer onward, making parades and speeches at each location, just as they had moved from each Aircorps facility and HealingCorps facility.

Obi-Wan clipped delicately at the tendrils of the spined mandragora, a thorn cutting across his throat. His fingers raked through the blood and he smiled, then sucked it off his fingers.

In the transport, Council members Yoda, Mace Windu, Yarael Poof, and Depa Billaba as well as escort Qui-Gon Jinn were ready to expire of boredom. These goodwill tours of the various Corps were tedious. Three senators from various sectors had been pleased to accompany the Council Members on their tour.

They landed on the small farm's outer edge, unwilling to disturb the burgeoning fields that stretched before them.

"Kenobi has been well-placed," Qui-Gon Jinn thought. In Agricorps, he had thrived, learning fast and furiously how to grow and care for endless number of plant species. They were pleased to visit his isolated greenhouse and garden, far from its regular place.

Qui-Gon stared in disbelief. Twelve years since he'd rejected the desperate child and he was...perfect. Obi-Wan was a creature of incredible beauty. His skin was liquid and nutmeg-spiced; his eyes enormous pools of water in all its moods. He bowed to his visitors humbly, pink-nailed fingers hidden beneath the sleeves of his robe.

"Masters, I am so honoured by your visit. I hope the droids have given you a thorough tour. I, myself, will take you all to the greenhouse."

The greenhouse was a paradise of fern and flower, its air hot and heavy and perfumed with innumerable scents. Spotted, aggressive flowers stretched heavy limbs towards the visitors, languid drops of sap echoing their hunger. Kenobi indicated each one, each species and its function. Jinn found his breath coming up short. The changling eyes sought his, heavy-lidded beneath tawny lashes.

They were looking at a species from Callaxous in bloom, waxy flowers dripping from swollen stamens, pistils quivering, heads open and bloody-ripe, in hope of a breeze to drive the pollen home. His hand fluttered over the young man's. His lips were dry. What if this exquisite creature had grown at his side? What, exactly, had he rejected when he turned his back on that ardent child?

The quicksilver eyes met his as their hands met for an instant, then Kenobi turned away. Qui-Gon felt the pain, then gasped aloud. The young man turned, instantly concerned, a line of worry between his elegant, sunset brows.

"Master Jinn, are you all right?"

The tall Jedi swayed a moment, the pain on his wrist a liquid burn that even the Force could not mask. Obi-Wan watched him with quiet eyes.

"You must be careful, Master Jinn. Some of these plants are merely ornamental."

Qui-Gon smiled into those lovely eyes, his gut wrenching. There was a ringing in his ears and his heart called. There was no answer. Not to his heart, not to his aching soul. There was an angry smear of burn across his wrist.

His eyes followed the slim, straight back to the farmhouse.

Obi-Wan Kenobi tucked his hands into his robe.

"If it will please you, my Masters. I know it is customary for you to inspect our facilities and leave. But I have some very clever protocol droids and it is late. Would you wish to enjoy a meal? I cannot offer you more." The long fingers indicated the small space. "But I can give you the fruits of my labour."

Mace Windu was about to stand when Yoda rose from his place near the door.

"Appreciate it we would, young Kenobi. Happy we are in your success."

"Thank you Master Yoda." the young man bowed low. "If you will excuse me, I will get the meal served to you properly."

The wine was excellent and all the members of the Tour relaxed and seemed to enjoy themselves for the first time in weeks. Obi-Wan was a vibrant and wonderful companion, lighting conversation and sending it, like a shuttlecock, into the crowd. Only Qui-Gon noticed how often their eyes met, as he noticed the strange expression in Kenobi's. Something between fear and warning. Almost a plea. Qui-Gon shook his head. There was a distinct burn across his wrist, turning blue-black already. Even bacta wouldn't heal that scar. Kenobi was right to have warned him.

The food was as good as the wine: seven courses, all skillfully prepared. There had been a ragout of tuberoots delicately spiced and simmered in Alderiian wine. That was followed by a glaruit pie whose crust seemed about to levitate. More of that delicious wine...

Master Yoda fell forward first. Kenobi's eyes followed him with sweet sadness.

"I think I'll miss you most of all." he said softly, as the twitching stopped.

Master Poof soon followed, convulsions breaking his own limbs. Mace struggled to get to his sabre, eyes fixed on Depa's anguished face as blood began to pour from her lips.

"Kenobi, I'll....."

The young man's smile was beatifc. "You'll what, Master?"

Mace's face froze, grew greyish, eyes fixed and staring as he collapsed. The two humanoid senators grew stiff and declined conversation, the other folding up in muscle spasms until his spine snapped . Only Master Jinn sat, staring at Kenobi with horrifed eyes.

" You ......you........" Qui-Gon could no longer speak. Paralysed, he stared at the beautiful man who swayed closer to him.

"I loved you." Kenobi breathed. His breath was sweet as the wine, burning Qui-Gon's sinuses.

"I needed you and you would never listen. Listen now, beloved: how do you poison poison itself?"

Qui-Gon was screaming. At least he wished he were screaming. His throat had frozen and he was barely able to breathe, much less scream. Kenobi had become what he had grown. He was the poison of those plants. His touch itself...

The rose lips touched his own, an acid burn kiss.

"Now you are mine."

The young man stood at the droid's insistence, in the light, his hair and eyes gleaming in its beam.

"Yes, I've references. I know that Senator Palpatine will be more than happy with the banquet."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies to Nathaniel Hawthorne and Dorothy Sayers.....but anything for a Halloween challenge!!!! Everyone have a Happy Halloween and Dia de los Muertos!!!!
> 
> Hugs to all!!!


End file.
